The Perfect Work of Art
by shessomeow
Summary: It's a week before their anniversary and Sasori has himself locked away, creating Deidara's present. Deidara is freaking out about not being able to see Sasori at all. Will the present be worth the week of solitude or is it going to end up being Sasori's first imperfect artwork? SasoDei. Lemon.


"Hey danna!" Deidara called out, throwing his arms around the red heads neck. Sasori grunted, wrapping an arm around Deidara's waist. "Guess what," the blond smiled, looking up at his partner. Sasori tilted his head a bit, looking into his cerulean eye.

"What, brat?" he questioned. Deidara snuggled up to the red head, breathing his scent in.

"Next week is our anniversary, hmm!" Deidara sang. Sasori chuckled a bit, kissing the top of Deidara's head.

"Oh, yeah. I know, brat. Unfortunately, I have some business to take care of right now. I promise I will spend as much time as possible with you, however," Sasori confessed. Deidara backed up, his eyes on the ground. Sasori sighed, pulling the blond into him. "It's fine, brat. I just have something I need to get done before our anniversary. I'm sorry," the red head muttered. Deidara buried his head into Sasori's chest, slowly nodding.

"I understand, un, " he grumbled. Sasori chuckled, placing his index finger under the tanned chin, lifting Deidara's head up.

"Dei, don't be like this. What I'm making is all for you," he mused. Deidara's eye brightened a bit, looking up into the muddy brown eyes staring down at him.

"Really?! I wanna know what it is now, un!" Deidara exclaimed. Sasori shook his head, placing his hand on top of Deidara's head.

"No, brat. You can't even step foot into my office until it's done. Are we clear?" Sasori growled playfully. Deidara slouched forward, nodding his head apathetically. Sasori sighed, kissing Deidara's forehead and walking off into his office. Right after he shut the door, Deidara collapsed onto the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't have to be mean, hmm." He muttered to himself.

"At least he's being thoughtful, Deidara. What do you have for him?" Itachi asked. Deidara and Itachi were sitting in a small coffee shop, waiting for Itachi's younger brother to show up.

"I already made it. I am thoughtful. I've been slaving on the perfect present for him for weeks now. It took me years to be able to learn how to correctly do it, un. So, I've been planning this for a very long time, yeah," Deidara huffed. Itachi chuckled, leaning forward and placing his chin in his hand.

"Oh, so you've finally made him a puppet?" Itachi teased. Deidara's face flushed.

"What do you mean finally?! Do you know how hard it is to be able to work with wood when you've been handling clay your whole life?! It's not like you would even understand, you aren't an artist anyway!" Deidara shot back. Itachi chuckled.

"I'm not an artist, no. But I am a writer. I understand having to leave your comfort zone to be able to expand on your abilities. I'm honestly not even making fun of you. I don't see how either of you could be able to make a puppet anyway," Itachi admitted.

"Exactly! I don't understand what's so great about puppets anyway. They're creepy, yeah. But," Deidara sighed, "It's what Sasori likes and I'm willing to do anything to make him happy, yeah." Itachi smiled, placing his hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Don't get mad, Deidara. He's being extremely thoughtful and I know you'll love his present." Deidara stared at Itachi.

"You know what he's making, un?"

"Of course. He had to go over every single detail with me to make sure it was exactly perfect for his little brat," Itachi chuckled. Deidara stood up, gaping at Itachi.

"You HAVE to tell me, Itachi! Please, yeah!" Deidara cried. Itachi placed his hand over his face.

"Why, Deidara? It's a surprise from your boyfriend and you want me to ruin it for you? You won't get any information from me, no matter what you do. Ssaori would be pissed at both of us if I were to tell you even a single, insignificant detail," Itachi informed. Deidara shook his head, sitting down as he grumbled to himself. "Deidara. It would be so much better if it were a complete surprise from him, right? Either way, tomorrow is your anniversary. Can't you wait at least sixteen hours?"

"I guess… I've been waiting this long, right. I can go a few more hours, hmm," he reassured himself. Itachi chuckled.

"That's the spirit. You are too explosive…" he mused. Deidara glared at the raven.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, guys. It took my mind off of him for a while, un," Deidara smiled. Itachi and Sasuke nodded.

"Not a problem. Now, just go to sleep and tomorrow will be your anniversary," Itachi smiled. Deidara perked up, hugging both boys.

"Night guys!" he sang as he opened the door to his and Sasori's house.

"Oh, hi Deidara. I didn't even know you were gone," Sasori confessed. Deidara huffed, shutting the door behind him.

"That's rude, danna. Don't even come up to check on me, yeah?" Sasori chuckled, waltzing over to the blond.

"I figured you worked yourself up into such a fuss this week that you were just sleeping all day," he taunted, tapping Deidara's nose. Deidara shook his head, bitterly chuckling at Sasori.

"So funny, Sasori. Since you're out of your room now, can I see what you made, hmm?" he asked. Sasori laughed, turning on his heel.

"I'm only out here to make coffee. In order to make the deadline, I'm going to have to be working all night. Just, go to sleep Deidara. It'll be ready for you by the time you wake up," he called over his shoulder, silently closing his door. Deidara growled, sticking his tongue out at the door. He stopped for a second, pressing his ear to the door.

"Go to bed, Deidara," Sasori called out. Deidara glared at the door, stomping his foot.

"Make me, danna, un!" he cried. He heard a chair scrape against the hard wood floor and the padding of feet beyond the door. Expecting Sasori to at least crack his door, he waited patiently outside.

"Please, Deidara. I'm tired enough as it is and I need to be up at least most of the night. I'm really trying to make this perfect for you. Please?" the red head pleaded through the closed door. Sighing in defeat, Deidara nodded.

"Sorry, Danna. I'm headed to bed right now. Can I at least get a kiss, yeah?" he asked. He heard the door creak open, but he was too tired himself to be playing games with Sasori at the moment. Sasori stepped out of his workspace, closing the door behind him.

"Of course," he smiled, cupping Deidara's face in his hands. Deidara smiled, reaching up and placing his lips gently on Sasori's. Sasori smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Deidara's thin waist.

"I love you so much, Deidara," Sasori breathed, pulling away from the kiss. Deidara rested his head on Sasori's chest, yawning.

"I love you too, Sasori, yeah," he whispered. Sasori chuckled, lifting Deidara up bridal style and carrying him to bed. He gently laid Deidara down in their bed, taking off his shirt and placing the covers over him.

"I'm coming to bed soon, ok?" he whispered. Deidara nodded, his eyes closed. Sasori smiled, kissing Deidara's forehead and walking off into his office.

"Deidara, wake up," Sasori gently called out. Deidara shook his head, forcing his eyes to stay closed. Sasori slid into bed with him, gently trying to shake the blond awake. "Deidara, baby, wake up," he coaxed. Deidara pried his right eye open to look up at the red head.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"About three in the morning. But, I have it done, Dei. I don't want to wait to show you." Deidara slowly sat up, scoffing.

"You're such an impatient person, Saso. Funny how you make me wait a week and you wake me up just to show me," Deidara ground out. Sasori chuckled, kissing Deidara's temple.

"Here," the red head held out a small, wooden chest. Deidara took it, running his hands over the etchings. The intricate artwork on the chest made him smile. Sasori opened a small compartment at the bottom, revealing a silver key. Deidara picked up the key, placing it into the lock. Before he could open it, Sasori placed his hand over the chest.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked. Sasori sighed, looking down.

"What's in here isn't perfect," he admitted. Deidara cocked his head, looking intently at his partner.

"Sasori? Why are you showing me if it isn't perfect? You never show anyone your artwork until you make sure every detail is correct." Sasori looked Deidara in the eye.

"No, the piece itself is perfect. It's everything you wanted. But, it's not exactly what I had in mind. I did everything you asked for, but in my eyes, it's not great," he admitted. Deidara, still half asleep, sat looking at Sasori confused.

"Open it and I'll explain everything." Sasori took his hand away, allowing Deidara to fully open the chest. Inside laid a collar. Black leather with Sasori's name in red rhinestones printed on it. Small, yellow rhinestones were decorated around Sasori's name. Deidara carefully picked it up, examining the collar before looking Sasori dead in the eye.

"Danna…" he whispered. Sasori flinched a bit, looking at Deidara. "I love you so damn much," he whispered, attacking Sasori and causing him to fall over on his back. Deidara kissed Sasori all over before finally kissing his lips.

"I take it you like it," Sasori breathed. Deidara nodded, kissing down his neck. "It's not perfect though," he whispered. Deidara stopped, looking at Sasori.

"Why isn't it perfect?" he asked. Sasori reached up, tucking Deidara's bangs behind his ear. Deidara flinched a bit at the action. Sasori stared up into Deidara's left eye. He gently placed his hand on Deidara's face, stroking the scar running down his face. He looked into the dead, hazy blue eye and bit his lip.

"It isn't perfect because I don't want it to outshine you. I don't want it to draw attention away from your natural beauty," he murmured. Deidara looked away, trying to cover his face with his hair again. "Deidara, stop. I love you and I will never judge you for this. This was never your fault. It's what makes you unique, and absolutely perfect in my eyes," he exhaled, wiping a tear away as he looked up into the sad, blue eye. Sasori reached for the collar, sliding it onto Deidara's neck and clasping it. He then grabbed the back of Deidara's head, gently pushing him down and he raised himself up. As soon as their lips met, Sasori roughly shoved his tongue in Deidara's mouth, earning himself a lustful moan. Smirking, he pushed Deidara back on the bed without breaking the kiss and straddled his hips.

"Danna, I need you now," Deidara moaned, breaking the kiss. Sasori smiled as he dragged his tongue down the blonds neck and nipping at his collarbone. Deidara hissed, grabbing Sasori's red hair and arching his back. "Saso….ri…. more…" he whispered.

"Of course," he growled, roughly kissing down the blonds chest. He paused, slowly beginning to suck on the blonds nipple. Deidara groaned, thrusting up at Sasori.

"Sas….." he managed. Sasori's smirk grew as he began teasing the blond under him. He ghosted his fingers down the blonds side, paying particular attention to the younger's sensitive hips before slowly dragging his fingers back up, making sure to hit every sweet spot on the blonds body. Sasori grew harder with every sound that escaped the blonds lips, forcing him to cut the teasing short. Sasori looked down at the blonds needy member, calmly grabbing it through the fabric of his sweats.

"Tell me what you want, brat," the red heads silky voice broke out, sending chills down Deidara's spine.

"I want you, yeah," he barely whispered, trying to catch his breath. Sasori clicked his tongue, letting go of Deidara.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," he stated. Deidara managed a weak glare at the red head before opening his mouth.

"I want you, master, hmm!" he cried. Sasori snickered, gently playing with the waistband of his sweatpants. Deidara looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging the red head to take him. Sasori played around for a bit more, slowly undressing Deidara before undressing himself. Deidara watched as Sasori kissed down his stomach, lightly running his tongue over Deidara's member before stopping at the tip. Sasori flattened his tongue on the very tip of Deidara before quickly taking the whole length in his mouth. Deidara jerked up, shoving his member deeper into Sasori's throat. Sasori hummed, making Deidara's whole body shake from the vibrations.

The red head slowly lifted his head, teasing the length with his tongue before sucking on the tip and ramming it back down his throat. Deidara finally stopped holding back and screamed Sasori's name as his member was thrust into the tight heat of Sasori's throat again. He bobbed his head up and down, swallowing every time Deidara's member was in the back of his throat. After a few minutes, Sasori let go of the length, smiling up at his lover.

"God dammit, Sasori, yeah," he moaned, catching his breath. Sasori crawled back up, placing his hands on either side of Deidara's head and kissed him passionately. Deidara pushed Sasori back, jumping right in and taking Sasori's member whole. Sasori's breath hitched. He wasn't expecting Deidara to do that. Deidara followed Sasori's example, humming and sucking on the length to the best of his ability. Sasori ran his fingers through Deidara's hair, watching his lover take his length into his perfect mouth. Deidara pulled back, running his tongue on the underside of Sasori's shaft as he came up. He took the member back in, coating it with his saliva. Once it was good, he pulled away and turned around, sticking his ass in the air. Sasori wasted no time in getting up and positioning himself at Deidara's entrance.

"You don't want me to prep you?" he asked. Deidara shook his head and Sasori nodded. He grabbed onto the tan hips and slowly thrust himself inside Deidara's heat. He groaned lowly, stopping to let Deidara adjust. After a few seconds, Deidara moved, signaling Sasori to go deeper. Once Sasori was fully in Deidara, the blond looked back at his partner.

"Harder," he demanded. Sasori smirked, pulling all the way out and slamming deep inside. Deidara threw his head back, letting a moan tear through his throat. Sasori leaned over Deidara, kissing his back as he made his way up the tanned body. He forcefully grabbed Deidara's chin, immediately shoving his tongue inside the blonds mouth. Deidara sucked on his tongue, earning himself a feral growl from Sasori. Sasori pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths for a split second. Sasori sat back up, grabbing onto Deidara's hair and driving himself deeper. Deidara moaned, keeping his head back and grabbing onto the sheets under him. Sasori loosened his grip on Deidara's hair, shoving his face into the pillows under him. Deidara took the hint and raised his ass more, allowing Sasori deeper access. He soon found what he was looking for, striking Deidara's bundle of nerves and causing him to scream out Sasori's name.

"Do you like that, brat?" Sasori questioned. Deidara looked back at Sasori and nodded before turning around and biting the pillow, trying to hold back more moans as Sasori slammed into his prostate over and over again. Sasori admired Deidara's perfect uke face for a moment before slamming back in. Deidara lifted his ass as high as he could comfortably go, begging for Sasori to go deeper. Sasori pulled all the way out and waited for a few seconds before grabbing onto his hips and drilling back into Deidara. Deidara rocked back onto Sasori's member in times to Sasori thrusting in.

"Danna…. I'm close," he muttered into the pillow. Sasori barely heard it, deciding now was the perfect time to attend to Deidara's neglected member. He roughly grabbed Deidara, pumping him in time to his thrusts. Deidara clawed at the bed, trying to hold back his release. Sasori bent over, biting down on Deidara's neck. The mix of pleasure's caused Deidara to explode all over their bed and Sasori's hand. Deidara's heat tightened around Sasori as he thrust in a couple more times before releasing himself into Deidara. After riding it out, he pulled out of Deidara and collapsed next to him. Deidara smiled, curling up next to Sasori and resting his head on the red heads chest.

"I love you, Deidara," Sasori breathed, wrapping his arm around the blond and pulling him closer.

"I love you too, Sasori. Thank you so much for the collar. I absolutely love it," he beamed, playing with the leather around his neck. Sasori smiled down at Deidara, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm glad you do. And I was wrong. No matter how great the collar looks, it could never outshine you. It makes you look beyond perfect," Sasori mused. Deidara blushed, lightly hitting Sasori's chest. Sasori laughed, wrapping Deidara in his arms and holding him.

"You're the perfect work of art," Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear before succumbing to sleep.


End file.
